


Как снять проклятие

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Геллерт узнает о странных отношениях Альбуса с Всевкусными драже Берти Боттс. Ничем не замутненный ДЛМ, первый поцелуй.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 27





	Как снять проклятие

**Author's Note:**

> Анахронизм относительно реалий магического мира. Согласно канону драже Берти Боттс были изобретены позднее.

Геллерта Альбус нашел в саду. Тот валялся на траве под старой яблоней и, опершись на локти, читал. Ветер чуть покачивал ветви, и в кружевной тени скользили солнечные зайчики, которые пытались отвлечь Геллерта от чтения: щекотали ему нос и босые пятки, путались в волосах, мельтешили на страницах книги. Но Геллерт, похоже, был очень увлечен.

В письме, которое Альбус получил всего три дня назад от Николаса Фламеля, было написано: «Ученый должен быть честен с самим собой». Конечно, великий алхимик имел в виду поиск научной истины, но Альбус старался быть честным с собой во всем. Даже относительно причин, по которым у него учащается сердцебиение и слабеют колени, когда он видит Геллерта. Альбусу не приходилось испытывать такое прежде ни к кому и никогда, но он не был наивным, и стыдливым тоже не был, и все же с первого мгновения их знакомства Геллерт был настолько его, а Альбус – Геллерта, что казалось кощунством желать этому физического подтверждения. Но и не желать было безумно сложно.

И сейчас Альбус следил взглядом за особенно нахальным солнечным зайчиком, который норовил забраться Геллерту под ворот рубашки, и чувствовал, как горят кончики пальцев, как будто это он сам гладит чуть позолоченную солнцем шею. Геллерт вытащил из стоявшей в траве жестяной коробочки ярко-лиловую конфету, сунул в рот и перелистнул страницу. Альбус наконец отмер, сорвал стебелек овсяницы с пушистой метелкой и потянулся, чтобы пощекотать босую ступню.

Геллерт предостерегающе поднял палочку.

– Даже не думай, – не оборачиваясь, произнес он.

Альбус засмеялся.

– В следующий раз предварительно разоружу тебя.

Он подошел, сел на траву рядом с Геллертом и заглянул в книгу. На странице красовалась иллюстрация: симпатичный волшебник в алой мантии, так обильно расшитой кружевами, что, казалось, из рукавов льется пена, игриво подмигнул Альбусу и поправил пышный воротник. Альбус прочел несколько строк.

– Семья Малкин? – удивленно спросил он. – Решил изучить историю моды?

Геллерт через плечо взглянул на него:

– Тебе известно, какие слухи ходили об этой семье в конце восемнадцатого века?

Альбус фыркнул:

– Нет, дитя мое, я не настолько стар.

Геллерт закатил глаза.

– Говорили, что месье Малкин привез из Аргентины мантию-невидимку.

– Из Аргентины? – скептически переспросил Альбус. – А я уверен, что Дары…

Геллерт поднял узкую ладонь.

– Дай мне дочитать.

Он снова уткнулся в книгу и не глядя протянул Альбусу жестянку с конфетками.

– Драже Берти Боттс? – хмыкнул Альбус. – Даже пробовать не буду.

Геллерт ничего не ответил, перелистнул страницу. Альбус хотел тоже читать, но снова отвлекся. Светлая прядь падала Геллерту на лицо, и он рассеянно пытался то поймать ее губами, то сдуть со щеки. Через пару минут Альбус не выдержал, протянул руку и заправил непослушный завиток Геллерту за ухо.

– Ну что? Как там месье Малкин? – поинтересовался он.

– Чушь! Чепуха! Белиберда! – воскликнул Геллерт и перекатился на спину. – Не было у семьи Малкин никакой мантии.

Книга взлетела в воздух, шелестя страницами, и плюхнулась в траву.

– Совершенно не удивлен. – Альбус пожал плечами и заметил: – Миссис Бэгшот тебя проклянет за такое обращение с ее библиотекой. Я серьезно.

Геллерт только рукой махнул, обнаружил в траве жестянку Берти Боттс и снова протянул ее Альбусу.

– Бери.

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо ответил Альбус.

Геллерт сел, скрестив ноги, и с подозрением посмотрел на него.

– Отказываешься от сладкого? Не верю своим ушам. У тебя все в порядке?

– Да, – со смехом кивнул Альбус. – Просто я терпеть не могу драже Берти Боттс. Мне всегда, абсолютно всегда, попадается мерзость.

– Абсолютно всегда? – скептически переспросил Геллерт.

– Абсолютно.

– Быть такого не может.

Альбус пожал плечами.

– Абсолютно, Геллерт. Это значит — без всяких исключений.

Глаза Геллерта опасно засверкали.

– Проверим, – сказал он не допускающим возражений тоном и решительно сунул жестянку Альбусу под нос.

Под его настойчивым взглядом Альбус раскусил, выплюнул и уничтожил магией девять драже подряд. Девять отвратительных вкусов, и глина, тухлый помидор и зелье от расстройства желудка были среди них самыми безобидными. Геллерт наблюдал со все возрастающим любопытством, иногда фыркая от смеха. Наконец Альбус взмолился:

– Мне надоело пробовать всякую гадость. Может быть, хватит?

Геллерт ответил самым довольным тоном:

– Это поразительно интересно.

– Что же тебе интересно? – язвительно спросил Альбус. – Смотреть на мою перекошенную физиономию?

Лицо Геллерта приобрело то восхитительное выражение, с которым он высказывал свои самые дерзкие идеи и от которого у Альбуса всегда возникало ощущение, что под ребрами трепыхается попавшая в силки птица.

– Я съел половину жестянки, пока читал про этого Малкина, – сказал Геллерт, – там гораздо больше вкусных конфет, чем мерзких. Знаешь что, Альбус, вероятно, тебя прокляли. Ты случайно не портил книг из тетиной библиотеки?

– Нет, – покачал головой Альбус. – Но мысль о проклятии мне в голову приходила.

– И что же?

– Я не ем драже Берти Боттс.

– Нет, так нельзя, – заявил Геллерт. – Давай попробуем вот как. Я выберу для тебя конфету.

Он вытащил драже нежно-салатового цвета и протянул Альбусу на раскрытой ладони. Альбус забрал его, раскусил и снова скривился.

– Пфе-ее... болотная тина.

– Потрясающе! – с восторгом воскликнул Геллерт. – Теперь ты выбери для меня.

Альбус покопался в жестянке и отыскал драже точно такого же цвета, как то, которое он только что выплюнул, мстительно надеясь, что и вкус окажется тем же. Геллерт кинул конфетку в рот и разжевал.

– Ммм! – Он довольно зажмурился. – Маринованный огурчик. Теперь возьми для себя.

– Ну сколько можно! – простонал Альбус.

– Давай-давай, бери.

Со страдальческим вздохом Альбус выбрал конфетку безобидного, как он понадеялся, бледно-желтого цвета, но съесть не успел: Геллерт ловко выхватил ее из его пальцев , сунул в рот, раскусил. И тут же закашлялся, прижимая ладонь к губам.

– Ох! Даже думать не хочу, что это за дрянь, – просипел он.

Альбус с несколько преувеличенным сочувствием похлопал Геллерта по спине и наколдовал ему стакан воды. Сделав несколько больших глотков и отдышавшись, Геллерт заявил:

– Все-таки тебя точно прокляли. Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

– Понятия не имею.

– Альбус, – наставительно произнес Геллерт, – нельзя позволять себя проклинать кому попало.

– И что же ты посоветуешь, специалист по проклятиям? – насмешливо спросил Альбус.

Геллерт чуть откинулся назад, опершись на руки, и посмотрел на него. Солнце светило сквозь ветви яблони, слепило глаза. Геллерт был весь охвачен золотистым сиянием, и Альбус, всматриваясь в его лицо, никак не мог угадать, задет он или озадачен, или вовсе думает уже о чем-то другом. Но потом выражение лица Геллерта неуловимо изменилось, он выпрямился и медленно произнес:

– Можно попробовать, например, вот так.

Глаза у него заблестели, а щеки, к удивлению Альбуса, зарозовели, словно обожженные солнцем. Он вытащил из коробки конфетку и поднес ее ко рту. Альбус завороженно смотрел, как размыкаются губы Геллерта, как он сжимает конфетку между зубов. Розовые губы, белая кромка зубов, перламутрово-розовое драже. Геллерт встал на колени и чуть склонился вперед. Альбус уже понял, что он собирается сделать. Тело охватило предвкушением, сладким и одновременно мучительно-полуобморочным, Альбус даже хотел малодушно заявить, что ему надоело тратить время на ерунду, отвлечь Геллерта, занять его чем-нибудь серьезным. Сколько можно, в конце концов, пробовать глупые драже Берти Боттс? Но посмотрел на приоткрытый, изогнутый в полуулыбке рот, и все, что смог — произнести дрожащее:

– И что?

– Не знаю, – невнятно сквозь зажатую в зубах конфетку проговорил Геллерт, поманил Альбуса рукой, и Альбус потянулся к нему, как глупые аберфортовы козочки тянулись за лакомством.

И конечно, чтобы взять конфету, ему сначала пришлось коснуться губами губ Геллерта, прижаться, надавить сильнее. Почувствовать их упругость, мягкость, тепло. Альбус замер, почти забыв об эксперименте, ради которого все это затевалось. Геллерт влажно и часто дышал ему в рот. Его глаза были близко-близко, ресницы дрожали. Альбус зажмурился, подался еще ближе, и Геллерт языком подтолкнул конфетку, Альбус поймал ее своим, но Геллерт, влажность его губ, солнечный и терпкий запах его кожи так заполнили сознание, что Альбус даже не сразу распробовал вкус. Но вот нежная сладость разлилась на языке, и Альбус отпрянул, тяжело дыша и моргая.

– Видишь! – произнес Геллерт торжествующе, но почему–то шепотом.

К Альбусу вернулся дар речи, и он тихо выдохнул:

– Ежевичное варенье.

– Хорошо, – все так же шепотом сказал Геллерт.

– Да, – ошарашенно кивнул Альбус. – Я очень люблю ежевичное варенье.

Они смотрели друг на друга. У Альбуса горели щеки, мысли прыгали, как солнечные зайчики. Он думал, что читал о нескольких исключительных случаях, когда проклятия были сняты с помощью поцелуев, и что у Геллерта очень светлые ресницы и это безумно красиво, и что очень хочется снова прикоснуться губами к его губам и поцеловать его по-настоящему. Геллерт беспокойно облизнул губы.

– Теперь попробуй еще раз, – проговорил он.

Сердце Альбуса, и без того колотящееся как сумасшедшее, сделало кульбит.

– Еще раз что? – спросил он.

– Попробуй, – повторил Геллерт, подсовывая ему драже Берти Боттс.

Альбус накрыл его руку своей. Они посмотрели друг на друга поверх коробки с конфетами, и оба фыркнули от смеха. Альбусу стало очень легко и смешно, а еще немного страшно. Прикосновение к теплым губам Геллерта, ежевичная сладость его рта разбудили в нем спящую прежде силу, и Альбус видел ее отражение в блестящих глазах Геллерта. И эта новая сила была могучей и неодолимой. Никто не смог бы ей сопротивляться.

– Альбус! – нетерпеливо позвал Геллерт.

Альбус взял драже, но вместо того чтобы съесть его самому, поднес к сомкнутым губам Геллерта. Надавил. Геллерт послушно приоткрыл рот и прихватил драже зубами. Его губы скользнули по подушечкам пальцев, и Альбусу стало горячо, а время потекло медленно и тягуче, как ежевичное варенье. Альбус отставил прочь жестяную коробку, обхватил ладонями лицо Геллерта.

– Я уверен, ты нашел средство от моего проклятия, – сказал ему Альбус.

Плечи Геллерта затряслись от беззвучного смеха, а в глазах запрыгали солнечные искры.

– Конечно, – пробормотал он сквозь конфетку. – Я же специалист.

– Да. Самый лучший, – сказал Альбус и прижался губами к его приоткрытому рту.

Удивительно, но у конфетки, зажатой в зубах Геллерта, снова был вкус ежевичного варенья.


End file.
